Soulful Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: She hadn't expected her feelings to be returned - much less as wonderfully as they were. Then again, their souls already were connected - the beauty of a Meister - Weapon relationship. There would always be a special connection there. ( Sexual Themes )


Cobbled streets traveled, maze-like, through Death City. From outside the city appeared dark, gloomy and mysterious. But on the inside it was lively with rich atmosphere and culture. Cool air whispered through the winding ways despite being located in the middle of a scorching desert. For one young boy, none of that mattered as he sprinted through the city after one Demon Soul in particular. The hunt was supposed to be simple; just another night for the Meister and his weapon partner. However, the situation had taken a turn the second they had stepped outside ready for action.

He primarily focused upon his goal, but he could sense something was off with her, his partner since the beginning. No one thought they would become a decent team – they were opposites in almost every respect. His blond hair was spiky and kept out of his face by a folded, black bandana around his forehead. Dressed in orange; his shirt retained black along the large collar, sleeves, and a strip following the zipper. His pants stopped just before his light coal colored sandals start, stretching up halfway to his knees.

Even her indigo eyes were contrast to his baby blues. A pale yellow, sleeveless outfit ended in a skirt, which had a slit down the side. She wore a dark brown scarf over her shoulders and a tight, deep brown stocking on her right leg just above her white boots. A riveted sash wrapped twice around her waist before draping from her right to her left over her attire. The well-endowed young woman stood tall as she ran beside him. Her long, ebony hair was tied up into a ponytail and her arms were covered in black and grey bandages from the shoulder down, leaving sweatbands around her wrists.

Together they moved as a team; quick and agile throughout the slender streets. Through the darkness of the night she was hid the look in her eyes – the look that said she was unsure. More recently she had begun to feel more towards her Meister. It wasn't unheard of, but the thought was foreign to her. She found herself longing for him, wanting his cerulean gaze to settle upon her more often. Normally he was distracted, although he paid her attention, he was constantly moving; doing this or that. What was worse was her concentration was suffering due to her feelings. While in her weapon form she found it hard to not convey such emotions to him while they were so connected.

"Tsubaki!"

Her thoughts of inner turmoil shattered as she was shoved back into the moment. The stumble was hid thanks to her immediate transformation. The boy grabbed easily at the two hand-held scythes connected by a single, medium-length chain. His gaze remained locked onto the Soul that skidded around a corner, sprinting quickly to catch up. His speed was rewarded as he saw the Soul, darkened by the shadows of the buildings, running to the next cross roads. He spun one scythe, preparing to throw it as he moved forward in an attempt to capture just before it could get away.

However, Tsubaki wasn't prepared for the move as her soul seemed distant from his. As the blond through the scythe he didn't notice he had stepped over the chain with one foot, the other becoming caught instantly. He was thrown forward with his Demon Weapon tumbling from his grasp. "Tsubaki!" he called out to her as he tried to pick himself up off the ground, hoping she would transform back and chase the Soul that was getting away. Yet there was a delay, one that never had occurred except in those past few days. "Tsubaki?" Slowly the chain scythe returned to appearing as the attractive young woman, her eyes forlorn as she realized they had failed.

He strode up to her and offered his hand with a grin, "Don't worry about it! We just need to train more!"

She tried to give a small smile in return as she took his hands, letting him help her up. "Thanks, Naruto."

"Come on, let's just head home. I'm hungry!"

Tsubaki couldn't resist the smile the curled her lips at his words. Whether he knew it or not, he always cheered her up. They walked back to their apartment in silence, uncomfortable on her part. Luckily they were close to home when the Soul had gotten away. Stepping inside of their abode they're greeted by a warm atmosphere. Shoji and fusuma doors, tatami mats, and a low table can be seen throughout the place. To both it's like a piece of _home_ to comfort them while they are indeed, home. Yet, tonight it seemed uneasy in Tsubaki's eyes, but that's because inside she's just as unsure about her heart, her soul. She stepped forward after discarding her shoes only to trip on the mat, falling forward.

Naturally, Naruto, who had already left his own shoes by the door, reached out to catch her. Instead they both tumble to the ground with Tsubaki lying beneath him with his head on her chest. "Are you alright?" She barely heard his words as her heart pounded in her ears. "Tsubaki?" She trembled as he was suddenly looking down at her. "Tsubaki!"

"I'm... I'm okay, just tripped."

His raised eyebrow settled down as he sat up off her. "If you say so." His arms crossed over his chest and he titled his head to the side. "You've been acting funny. Are you thinking about getting a new Meister?"

She blanched. Quickly recovering, she tried to compose herself – to remember that Naruto wasn't the smartest ninja tool out of the pack. Instead she shook her head and prepared an excuse when he interrupted.

"If you are I won't let you go! We're partners and I won't let you work with anyone else!"

Maybe that would be the closest thing she'd get to his heart, in that case she steeled herself. If he really felt that way then he wouldn't flinch at her next words.

"I really like you, Naruto!"

Naruto wasn't sure how to take the confession – it certainly knocked him down a few steps in his own mind. Tsubaki, however, was moving quickly to her room and Naruto knew if she got inside it would take time to lure her back out. One thing he had learned from the girl was that he couldn't do everything on his own – especially when _she_ was how he fought. The blond darted after her, bare feet slapping against the floor as he struggled to move fast enough.

Just as she reached to get inside her room, he latched onto her wrist. "Tsubaki, wait."

Her head was bowed as she stayed with her back to him. "Let me go."

Naruto stood up properly, letting her go in the process. She took that opportunity for granted and slipped into her room, not believing he would trespass inside. Still, he did anyway. The room lacked any source of light save for what came through the door behind him now. He could see she sat on the bed and probably had a sour look on her face, most girls around him did – it would be nothing new. Nonetheless, she was his partner and he took care of his partner. Sitting beside her, he ran the words over and over in his head. He could only hope that his lack of words was just as convincing as her need for them. He gently cupped her chin and pulled her to him, their lips missing at first before finally connecting.

Both were flustered as they parted – staring at each other in what could only be called wonder. Neither quite knew what they were doing as they sat there on the bed, the darkness of the room wrapping around them like a blanket. At that point they could do whatever they wished and only they would know what happened – it was their private sanctuary within the shadows. Nonetheless, it hardly helped as Naruto wrapped a trembling hand around her waist. He was inexperienced and wasn't sure how far she'd let him go – much less how far he could go without blanking. The blond took a deep, yet quiet, breath as he pecked her cheek. She was attempting to lean closer to him when her hand firmly placed between their legs slid on the cover and she fell backward onto the bed.

Naruto was forced to fall with her as his arm was still around her waist – underneath now. As he moved to get his arm back he sat up on his knees; one leg to her left and the other in between hers. His eyes slowly trailed up her body and stopped at her breasts before moving to look straight at her. Tsubaki laid there staring back up at him; lips slightly parted, arms to her sides, and chest rising and falling slightly faster than normal. She reached for his hand that had fallen on her hip, twining their fingers together as she brought it over her heart. Her eyes spoke volumes, allowing her words to remain silent. Leaning over her, he leaned down only to miss and kiss her nose instead. She giggled softly in light of the moment and hiding the slight bout of fear tangling up her emotions. His hand slid away and was left atop her breast, the action odd but he couldn't deny that he liked it.

Finally realizing that it was far too hot in the room for his liking, he snapped back upright and fumbled with the zipper to his jacket – throwing it to the ground to reveal the black mesh over his well-muscled body from training. The confidence that he gave off allowed Tsubaki to shoo him off of her, which he obliged, and she stared at the open door. The scarf slipped away from her shoulders and the sash unwound from her waist, soon followed by sweatbands and bandages. She sat next to him in only her dress, slowly turning to smile at him. When she did, he was right there and she reached out. Fingers trailed over the mesh with longing, wanting to feel the skin beneath. As she pulled her hand away it seemed he read her mind and peeled the material away, allowing it to collect on the floor with the rest of the clothing.

Tsubaki laid back on the sheets and Naruto hovered above her, their lips hardly ever parting. Her hands wandered up his chest and over his shoulders, just as his ran along her thighs until they hit the hem of her dress. In another moment he helped her sit back up, still upon her legs, as she pulled the outfit off and tossed it to the side. As she did her hair came undone, letting it cascade down her back in waves of the darkest black on her pale skin. His gaze weighed heavily on her shoulders. She didn't even know she had been holding her breath until his fingers reached out to touch her shoulder and she gasped at the contact. Naruto retracted his hand instantly, tinge of crimson coloring his face to mimic her own countenance. His lips parted in an attempt to start apologizing when she tugged him back down to the sheets. Above her, he let his hands roam wild until he fondled her breast; playing with the soft skin in his calloused hand.

Her legs clenched together as his thumbs grazed over her hardening nipples. The motions of his hands playing with her breasts made her bite her lip in an attempt to control the tingles that traveled from her spine to between her thighs. He didn't notice the change as she drug her hands up through his flaxen spikes to lay her hands atop his, ceasing his movements. "N... Naruto."

The neediness in her voice caught the simple minded boy off guard. He followed her gaze to where he sat just beneath her thighs – seeing how her left leg was trying to curl atop the right and how his own pants had already formed a tent in the front. Full of lust, love, and need they stared each other down – giving one last chance to try and back out. Naruto stood up off the bed and for a second she thought he was leaving. Instead he dropped his pants and she looked away immediately, feeling her whole body heat up from the blush on her face. To say he was the first male she had seen naked wasn't an understatement and as she shyly glanced back as he climbed back onto the bed, she was granted the sight of his cock on her legs.

She swallowed hard. Scared wasn't quite the term she would use, but she _was_ a little overwhelmed as he leaned forward to kiss her just as his fingers slipped between her legs. Even through the fabric of her panties, she could feel his fingers as they pressed against her. He was experimenting, riding off of pure instinct, as he trailed his fingers up the front of her underwear and danced his fingertips over the hem before plunging them beneath. He was welcomed by soft, warm skin and curls that brushed the undersides of his fingers – that is till he was met with a hot wetness. It coated his fingers as he glided them over her haven, brushing over a small nub of sensitivity that made her muffle a small moan. Sitting back up, he pulled her last article of clothing away as he slipped his hand out, discarding them over the side of the bed awkwardly – as he had to be careful not to topple over in the process.

Luckily he was agile enough even as he teetered to the side he didn't fall, instead he was met with the fact that his own legs were now between hers; she had moved in his moment of concentration. Tsubaki redirected her eyes away from his face as he stared down at her cavern – slowly moving forward. All of a sudden it was as if that 'take your time' saying was thrown from his mind, the blood he would be using to think being occupied by the pulsating member between his legs. Laying over her, Naruto locked his mouth onto hers in a sloppy kiss. It did well to mask the noises they both emitted as his member slipped between her legs and then nothing.

Naruto quickly corrected himself as he pressed the tip to her entrance, not at all discouraged that he had missed at first, not like he had been aiming. He was winging it, but was becoming lost in the feel of their sweaty skin sliding against one another. The sexual tension for the past few days had built up and propelled them both forward as her legs fall to the side as he thrusted forward. Her cry was caught in her throat as her head fell back – she hadn't expected that much of a striking pain. It didn't go away at once either. It remained dull and pulsating as he began to move inside of her, slowly as to not hurt her further, but fast enough to pick the pace back up. In that respect, she was grateful as the pain was shoved to the back of her mind and the way he dove further into her pushed it's way to the front.

Neither expected their needs to be so quickly rising to the surface once more. Their hearts beat fast and breaths turned into shallow pants. Her lips remained parted as she grabbed fistfuls of the sheet. Naruto leaned his head to rest at the nape of her neck, his knuckles whitening as he pumped faster and the sound of slapping skin continued to join the chorus. Tsubaki attempted to lick at her lips and find her voice other than the short moans that had begun slipping out. She whispered his name and was granted a peck to the curve of her jaw. Slowly, her back began to arch just enough and Naruto grabbed her side, wrapping his arms around her as the muscles around his cock constricted and pushed him over the edge, releasing into her – both shouting a chorus of each others' names.

Still, he moved; slowing down till he didn't move at all, merely rested inside of her as her chest rose and fell beneath his head. He could hear the heartbeat that pounded so vigorously in her chest and he smiled. Naruto tilted his head up just enough to where his lips were able to meet hers in a hasty kiss and broke away just as fast, resuming catching their breath. Unable to think about the mission they had failed, the two lovers laid still for a moment longer – enjoying the air that licked at their skin, cooling them.


End file.
